microsoftfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Windows 98
Windows 98 (кодовое имя Memphis) — графическая операционная система, выпущенная корпорацией Майкрософт 25 июня 1998 года. По сути, данная операционная система — это обновлённая версия Windows 95, по-прежнему являющаяся гибридным 16/32-разрядным продуктом, основанным на MS-DOS 7.1. Улучшениям подверглась поддержка AGP, доработаны драйверы USB, добавлена поддержка работы с несколькими мониторами и поддержка WebTV. Как и в Windows 95 OSR 2.5, в интерфейс системы (Explorer.exe) интегрирован Internet Explorer 4 (функция Active Desktop). Внутренний номер «первой редакции» Windows 98 — 4.10.1998, SE — 4.10.2222. Системные требования для Windows 98: процессор 486DX/66 MHz или лучше, 16 Мб ОЗУ и по крайней мере 195 Мб свободного дискового пространства при стандартной установке. По состоянию на ноябрь 2012 года всё ещё занимает 0,01 % мирового рынка операционных систем. На современных компьютерах, запуск системы возможен только с помощью виртуализации. 1 Максимальные характеристики компьютера: Windows 95, 98, 98SE и ME поддерживают до 512 Мб памяти. При увеличении объёма RAM выше этого предела возникают ошибки нехватки памяти при запуске некоторых приложений. Так что, если, например на компьютере 768 Мб оперативной памяти, то можно наблюдать следующие неполадки Windows: Невозможно открыть сессию MS-DOS, при попытке это сделать выдаётся сообщение: There is not enough memory available to run this program. Quit one or more programs, and then try again. Компьютер может зависнуть в процессе загрузки Windows, или выдать сообщение об ошибке вида: Insufficient memory to initialize windows. Quit one or more memory-resident programs or remove unnecessary utilities from your Config.sys and Autoexec.bat files, and restart your computer. ''Причина этого в том, что драйвер 32-битного защищённого режима Windows (VCache) на машинах с большим объёмом памяти при загрузке отдаёт всю свободную память системной зоне, не оставляя свободных адресов виртуальной памяти для других задач (например, запуска тех самых MS-DOS приложений). Чтобы решить эту проблему надо отредактировать файл '''System.ini'. В этом файле нас интересует параметр MaxFileCache, значение которого нужно сделать равным 512 Мб, или меньше. Можно также использовать программу конфигурации системы, где также надо надо установить максимальный объём используемой Windows памяти меньше 512 Мб. Новые возможности * Появилась функция перевода компьютера в спящий режим; * Была добавлена утилита конвертации файловой системы из 16-битной в 32-битную; * Появились расширенные настройки рабочего стола; * Новая четвертая версия Internet Explorer; (Пятая в SE) * Веб-узел Windows Update, с которого пользователь скачивал обновления для системы. Разработка Основные статьи: Windows Memphis, Разработка Windows 98 Второе издание Windows 98 Second Edition (Windows 98 SE) была выпущена 5 мая 1999 года. Обновлённая версия включает множество исправлений и дополнительных драйверов, Internet Explorer 4 заменён на 5-ю версию, появилась функция Internet Connection Sharing (Общий доступ подключения к интернету). Также добавлен MS NetMeeting 3 и поддержка проигрывания DVD. Системные требования к ОЗУ для Windows 98 SE увеличились до 24 Мб. Майкрософт планировала прекратить поддержку Windows 98 16 января 2004 года. Однако, по причине невероятной популярности этой операционной системы, поддержка была продлена до 11 июля 2006 года. Интересные факты * Прямо на презентации операционной системы, которую транслировал телеканал CNN, с компьютером под управлением Windows 98 произошла фатальная ошибка и был показан синий экран смерти. Microsoft тогда удалось замять это шуткой: "Поэтому мы пока не продаем Windows 98".2 Категория:Программное обеспечение по алфавиту Категория:Операционные системы, разработанные в 1998 году Категория:Windows 9x Категория:Появились в 1998 году